Instant messaging allows two or more users to instantly share messages. Typically, an instant message (IM) application presents a text window for each user to enter a text message to be shared with the other user and a conversation window to display the content of the text messages.
To enrich the communication experience, some IM applications have special features such as “environments,” which may alter the appearance of the conversation window. For example, a particular environment might cause the conversation window to display an aquarium with fish swimming. The text of the conversation is then superimposed over the aquarium. A user can share an environment such that each user sees the same environment in the conversation window. However, the environment typically serves as a “background” to the conversation.
Some IM applications have other features such as allowing a user to add an “emoticon” to a text message. For example, a user can select from one of many different types of faces, each expressing a particular emotion. The IM application appends the selected emoticon in the text message.
Some IM applications allow users to play games while engaging in a conversation. For example, two users who are engaged in an IM conversation can play a game of chess, checkers, backgammon, etc. Thus, the users are allowed to comment, in the conversation window, on the moves made by the other game player or discuss any other topic. However, the game playing itself does not allow the users to communicate ideas and messages.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.